


Room to Move

by chilly_flame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The yellow bug is an inconvenient place to have sex. This does not stop Emma and Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room to Move

**Title** : Room to Move

 **Fandom** : Once Upon a Time

 **Pairing** : Emma/Regina

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary** : I sent out a prompt to [](http://writetherest.livejournal.com/profile)[**writetherest**](http://writetherest.livejournal.com/) for sex in the Bug in the Once Upon a Time universe. I immediately wanted to also write it myself, purely so everyone else would also start writing car sex.

 **Spoilers** : Probably none other than early stuff, 1x01.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time. But thanks for asking.

 **Author’s note** : I’ve taken a header into the world of Once Upon a Time. Hope any fans of Miranda & Andy who also watch OUAT will jump in here with me!

\---

“This is the world’s most horrible car,” Regina snapped, rubbing her knee with a wince.

“It’s not,” Emma replied, one hand on the cool seat, the other behind Regina’s neck, pulling her up for a kiss. “It’s a classic.” Although Regina still resisted, because that’s the way they played the game, Emma managed to get a good one in. When Regina pulled away, Emma fastened her teeth on the sharp collarbone that called out to her, pale and elegant.

“Ow,” Regina moaned, and Emma knew she enjoyed the little slug of pain even if she automatically acted as if she didn’t. Now that they’d been going at it for a few weeks, Emma had actually learned something about a lover. Something that took longer than a single night to discover. Because as much as Emma always ran from anything more than sex, she somehow kept coming back to Regina.

Always, always, back for more. Regina’s face, and body, and angry voice, and everything else, added up to make a virtually irresistible woman. When Emma looked in the mirror in the morning, she knew she was fucked up. Her entire past dictated that she was bound to repeat her mistakes over and over, till one day, one of her mistakes killed her.

Would Regina be that mistake?

She might be. And Emma might just walk into her own bad end willingly. Was Regina difficult? Yes. She was also bitchy. Disrespectful. Occasionally violent. More than anything, she was heartless. But each time Emma looked into those dark eyes, she felt… known. It was as though every thought she’d ever had and every pain she’d ever experienced was laid bare to Regina, who understood, and seemed to nod in recognition. There was a kinship between them that was new to Emma, whose loneliness had been so absolute she barely recognized what had been happening until it was too late.

She snickered, thinking about the moment “too late” came around. In this very car, on a rainy night, just like tonight.

“What are you giggling about?” Regina demanded. “Get to work. I only have till 9 before I have to be home. Kathryn made me promise.” She grabbed Emma’s hand and pushed it against her skirt, but Emma couldn’t get near enough to the prize with the fabric in the way.

“When are we going to be able to do this in a bed?” Emma asked, nipping at Regina’s ear, raking her teeth down its edge. Regina arched beneath her, breath coming faster. Another thing learned--ears were good. Neck was better. Emma opened her mouth and bit, just below her hairline, at the back of her neck where no one would see the bruise (if they were lucky), and felt Regina respond by yanking her skirt up. “I’d like more room to play at some point. Move around, you know?” And see Regina’s whole body, in daylight. Maybe in sunshine. The thought of it distracted Emma, whose eyes glazed as she pictured it. Regina in her bed, or any bed, in all her glory, reclining against soft white sheets, waiting for Emma to—

“Hey,” Regina said, waving a hand in front of Emma’s face. “Focus, Swan.”

“Sorry,” Emma replied, looking down at Regina’s shirt. No buttons. “What the fuck were you thinking when you got dressed today?” Emma jerked the shirt up, and suddenly glanced around, realizing her head had been visible through the car windows. But the rain still fell, obscuring her view out and anyone else’s view in, so that was a plus. Regina’s bra was black, lace, and demi cut, so her breasts were right there, waiting to be held and touched and—“Uhh,” Emma breathed, one hand already pulling the cup down so she could use her tongue.

Regina grabbed Emma’s head and bucked, kicking Emma in the thigh with one knee. Emma couldn’t help it—she chuckled, and licked, nudging Regina’s legs apart and positioning herself better. It was absurd, this car sex thing, but it was also fun, with the all secrecy, and the excitement, and the orgasms. She worked at Regina’s breasts, rich and full in her mouth, and tried not to let herself get too worked up before she could get Regina off. That would not end well.

Regina always liked to come first.

“I think that’s enough foreplay,” Regina finally growled, thighs spreading wider, hips pulsing. “I don’t want to wait.” She grabbed at Emma’s hair, pulling her up for a rough kiss. “I want your hand.” She kissed Emma again, wicked mouth demanding equal attention. But Emma could do both—she could do anything when it came to Regina. She shifted her weight to one hand, kept the kiss going, and reached down to slip her fingers under black lacy underwear.

Emma gasped when she felt how wet Regina was; another gasp echoed in Emma’s ears as Regina threw her head back and whined. It was going to take less than a minute, Emma was sure, and she had no intention of dragging it out. She pushed inside, three fingers, easy, and let Regina set the pace with her glorious hips, moving, moving, moving. “Yes,” Regina hissed, breaking the kiss and using her own hand to urge Emma’s on. “Yes.”

Emma got under Regina with her legs, canting the angle slightly so she could go deeper. Strong thighs dug into her ribcage, and Emma smiled.

“Fuck,” Regina said, head coming up as everything started happening—muscles tightened around Emma’s fingers, Regina curved her body up, reaching for it, almost there, until she finally cried out. Emma laughed at the sound, feeling a strange sense of joy at being able to give so much pleasure to someone who seemed so miserable every minute of the day. She felt Regina contracting around her exquisitely, fast, then slow, till she started to relax in every direction. Emma sighed while Regina melted into the seat, her face a picture of decadent hedonism.

Before Regina could sink any further into relaxation, Emma took another quick look around, relieved that they’d steamed the windows. If anyone walked by and wondered who was getting it on with Emma, let ‘em. She unbuttoned her jeans and shoved them down, ignoring the fact that she was smearing Regina’s slickness and sweat all over them. The car smelled of sex, and it made Emma want to come in short order. “Don’t fall asleep,” Emma croaked, almost ready to do herself while she watched Regina in repose.

“I’m not asleep,” Regina said, rousing herself as though she’d never closed her eyes and drifted. For a moment, Emma was surprised at Regina’s expression; she almost seemed confused to find Emma above her, so close, so wanting. Her mouth opened, and if there was ever a moment that Emma believed Regina had feelings for her beyond physical, this was it.

“Hi,” Emma said, some of the urgency draining out of her. Against her will, she found herself liking that look. Her head felt light as she trailed two fingers along Regina’s throat.

“What?” Regina asked, her hands settling on Emma’s hips.

“Nothing,” Emma replied, trying to keep it light, like she gave a shit about anything that had just happened. “It’s—nothing.”

“You still want to come, don’t you?” Regina said, the strange expression dissolving into a lurid grin as she eyed the darkness between Emma’s thighs.

“Uh, yeah,” Emma said leaning with both hands at either side of Regina’s head. “Help me out here?”

“If you insist,” Regina said, and Emma’s jaw went slack when Regina attacked without mercy with both hands. Fingers slid inside her, how many she didn’t know, and Emma fell against the back seat of the car, bearing down while Regina’s free hand lifted her shirt to pinch a nipple. All hesitancy fled, and Emma rocked, biting her lip in the hopes that she wouldn’t scream her head off.

She was making far more noise than she should, she knew, but Regina was just so goddamned good at making her body sing that she couldn’t help it. “Yeah, like that,” Emma said, which made Regina pinch harder, and Emma could feel it everywhere, from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. Her hips pumped, and she ignored the fact that the car was surely hopping in its parking space on 2nd street, far from the closest street lamp.

“Regina,” she breathed, picturing Regina’s face in the throes of orgasm, and then it was on her, hot and burning between her legs as she came, her body shaking apart in the tiny car. “Regina.”

When it was over and Emma could pry her eyelids open, the expression Regina wore wasn’t such a surprise. She was looking up in something like wonder, one hand drifting down to caress Emma’s damp belly. The silence stretched out between them, until Emma allowed herself to rest her fingers atop Regina’s.

She wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. They stared at each other, Emma’s fingers wrapping gently around Regina’s wrist as the rain slowed to a drizzle. “Um,” Emma finally said, interrupted by the buzzing of her cellphone in the front seat. “Shit,” she said, lurching sideways despite Regina’s other hand, still firmly ensconced between her legs.

“Hello?” Emma said, her voice rougher than she would have liked.

“Hi Emma. Have you seen my mom?”

Emma’s eyebrow crawled up her forehead. She looked anywhere but down. “Hi Henry. Um, I think she was still at the council meeting. It ran late. Probably.” One second later, Regina shimmied out from between Emma’s legs, adjusting her clothes and underwear as fast as possible. “What time is it?”

“Five after nine. I’m going to bed now, but Kathryn’s getting kind of weird. Do you think you could come by if she’s not home soon?”

“Sure, kid,” Emma said, attempting to pull up her jeans and button her fly with one hand. “But give your mom a few minutes. I’m sure she’ll be home before I can get there.”

“Okay. I’ll call you if I need you,” Henry said.

“No problem,” Emma replied, and hung up when the line went dead.

“I’m late,” Regina said. “Drive me back to my car.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yes, Madam Mayor,” she answered, pulling her white tank back into place. Without thinking, Emma wiped her mouth and realized she was tasting Regina. Her brain shorted out for a moment, until from the front seat, Regina turned around.

“What are you waiting for?” the Mayor asked. “Turn the dome light on, I need to fix my lipstick.”

Emma snorted through her nose. But the sensation she’d gotten from those earlier moments didn’t really fade, even when she jammed her pinky crawling over into the front seat. Seatbelt on, she put the car in gear and cruised down the wet road. Still smelling Regina all over her, Emma held her tongue, even though she wanted to ask when they could do this again. In a bed, preferably.

When Emma reached the Mercedes, Regina unhooked her belt. “Thursday,” Regina said, apropos of nothing, as if she’d heard Emma’s thoughts.

“Okay,” Emma replied quickly. Two days. That wasn’t too bad. She could wait. And maybe she could plan some way to get a little more room to move.

  



End file.
